


Nothing could have beaten it

by Zatterson



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Myka and HG forever, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Helena is finally back, much to Myka's pleasure anyway.





	Nothing could have beaten it

Myka was in the middle of her fifth read-through of The Time Machine when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Claudia or Pete, she yelled "come in!" Not even looking up. She heard the door open and someone walk in. "One of my best works if I do say do myself," a familiar accent said. 'Shit' Myka thought. She didn't think Helena was supposed to get in till later. "Helena," the brunette scolded, "you were supposed to tell me when you're plane was supposed to land. I would have picked you up!" Helena laughed gently and pulled Myka into a hug, "well that would have spoiled the surprise, darling." It was Myka's turn to laugh. "I already knew you were coming." They kissed, the passion and love still plainly obvious even after months apart. "Oh God I've missed you," Helena said, pulling the other woman closer to her. They kissed again, and fell on the bed, neither wanting to let go of the other. 

They must have been there some time because the next thing they knew, the enticing smell of Leena's famous chocolate chip cookies was wafting up the stairs, Pete and Claudia's raised voices coming with it. Helena must have felt Myka wake up because the next thing she knew, the other woman was on her side facing Myka. "What are they arguing about this time?" She asked, her voice slightly husky with sleep. "Cartoons I think," Myka responded, smiling. "Such trivial things," Helena said, also smiling. They shared another kiss. "I suppose we should go get some of Leena's cookies before the others eat them all," she said. Myka placed a kiss on her cheek before getting up and running out of the room. "Race you!" She yelled from down the hall. "Cheater!" Helena said as she jumped out of bed with equal speed. 

Myka smiled as Helena fed her another cookie. Everyone was now down in the living room, watching some movie Claudia had picked out. The brunette rested her head on Helena's shoulder, more happy then she had been in a long time. Here, with her family, her girlfriend. Nothing could beat it.


End file.
